Kenichi y su maestra de armas (Shijo saikyo no Deshi Kenichi)
by demonio carmesi
Summary: La historia del manga permanece casi completamente igual. Salvo porque en vez de que kenichi termine con miu. Tanto el como shigure se enamoran mutuamente. Y terminan saliendo.


Kenichi estaba preguntándose qué tipo de arte marcial preferiría practicar. Podía elegir entre artes marciales chinas, karate, jujitsu, muai thai y manejo de armas. Kenichi había recordado que pese a su miedo a las armas, últimamente había estado viendo muchas películas de artes marciales. En especial aquellas donde casi todos los personajes usaban armas. La noche anterior soñó que era un samurái que peleaba con su katana.

En ese momento recordó el mido que tuvo hacia los maestros y el anciano que ya hacían delante de él. Junto a su apodo, kenichi el cobarde. Kenichi estaba cansado de tener miedo, temía su enfrentamiento que decidiría su estancia en el club de karate. Y temía que continuara siendo un cobarde. Así que decidió aprender a pelear con las armas, a pelear al lado de su miedo.

Después del enfrentamiento, y de los entrenamientos del señor akisame. Se preguntó si en verdad estaba listo para usar armas. La última vez que lo intento. El venerable le dijo a shigure que me llevara al límite, y el casi termina muerto. Vio a la señorita shigure en el jardín, y caminando lentamente hacia ella. Sentía como si el mío fueran socas atadas a sus pies. Junto con pesas que lo hacían más lento. Como si aún estuviera caminando con esas pesas del maestro akisame. Lo cual lo conforto, se había acostumbrado tanto a caminar con esas pesas. Que confundió el miedo con ellas, lo que le ayudo a llegar hasta shigure.

Kenichi: Disculpe maestra shigure, está ocupada. (Dijo kenichi mientras miraba a su maestra, la cual tenía su ratón mascota durmiendo en su cabeza.)

Shigure: Pero creí. . . Que le temías a las armas.

Kenichi: Desde el principio planeaba pedirle que me entrenara. Pero ese es el motivo por el que lo estoy diciendo apenas ahora.

Shigure: No creo. . Que sea buena idea.

Kenichi: Lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo maestra. (Dijo kenichi alzando la voz y con algo de determinación. Mientras levantaba uno de sus puños)

Shigure: El miedo no te dejara. . . Entrenar adecuadamente conmigo.

Kenichi. Tal vez al principio y siempre, pero aun así. Tratare.

Shigure: Intentaras. . . Huir. . .

Kenichi: Ammm.

Shigure: Huiras. . . Con más motivación. . . De lo usual.

Kenichi: Este. . .

Solo entrenemos si (Dijo kenichi con uno de sus brazos apoyado atrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa)

Shigure: Con que arma. . . Quieres iniciar.

Kenichi: Creo que primero aprenderé a usar la katana.

Shigure: Espera. . . aquí. . . Voy por una.

Kenichi permaneció esperado a la maestra shigure mientras permanecía sentado. Mirando el jardín. Entonces se percató que no había nadie más en el ryozanpaku. Lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que hace unos momentos estaban todos.

Kenichi: (Pensamiento) Es mejor así, miu se preocupa mucho por mí. Pero esa cualidad interferirá con mi entrenamiento. El maestro ma kensei solo fotografiaría a la maestra shigure y de paso la tortura del entrenamiento que hare hoy. Suspiro, en fin.

Shigure: Ya. . . Regrese. Toma. . .

Kenichi: Gracias por la katana maestra shigure.

Shigure: Observa. . . Extiende el mango un poco hacia adelante. . .

Kenichi: ¿Asi?

Shigure: Bien kenichi. . . Lo primero es aprender. . . Los katas.

Kenichi: Si (Dijo kenichi determinado, tratando de controlar su miedo.)

Shigure: El primer kata. . . Es así. . . Levanta la espada, y da un corte vertical hacia enfrente. . . El segundo kata es igual. . . Solo que el corte es. . . Horizontal.

Kenichi: Son bastante simples.

Shigure: Los katas de este estilo. . . Son simples. . . Pero prácticos. . . Salvo por algunos que. . . Te enseñare.

Kenichi: (Kenichi se detuvo un momento y le pregunto a la maestra mientras la volteaba a ver) : Pero maestra ¿Por qué practicar algo que no va a serme de utilidad?

Shigure: No son aptos. . . Para un combate. . . Pero son buen práctica para empezar. . . Práctica muy básica.

Kenichi: Discúlpeme maestra, Ya entendí.

Shigure: Sigamos. . . kenichi. . .

Kenichi: (Grito): Si

Shigure: Este se llama. . . Sacudiendo la sangre.

La práctica termino con kenichi memorizando todos los 18 kata. Ya que eran muy simples y fáciles de recordad.

Shigure: Por hoy. . . Solo practicaremos los kata. . . de 100 a 1000 veces por día. . . Mañana te enseñare más. . . Pasado mañana. . . Simularemos una batalla.

Kenichi: (El rostro de kenichi manifestó miedo, pero continuo)

1 dia después.

Shigure: Prepárate. . . Kenichi. . . O terminare matándote.

Kenichi intentó huir pero la maestra shigure logro encadenarlo.

Shigure: Dijiste que no. . . Escaparías.

Kenichi: Fue un auto reflejo. . . Continuemos (Dijo kenichi tragando saliva)

Shigure: No huyas kenichi. . . Entrenemos. . .

A partir de aquí abra un time skit hasta el capítulo 14. Los eventos ocurrieron más o menos igual. Solo que kenichi comenzó a llevar una katana cuando iba a pelear. Pero nunca la usaba contra oponentes desarmados. Y contra oponentes armados tenía miedo de herirse a sí mismo o a su oponente. Dedicaba más tiempo entrenando el uso de armas con shigure. Que entrenando el resto de artes marciales con sus maestros. El entrenamiento seria 40% con la maestra shigure, 35 % karate, 10% artes marciales chinas y el resto muai thai. Luego paso a ser 60% armas, 40% karate, 35% artes marciales chicas. Y 35% muai thai. Si, cada vez daba más del 100% en las prácticas. Contra su voluntad claro está.

Específicamente ya había pasado 1 semana desde que se volvió discípulo residente en el ryozanpaku. Desde que se mudó, pasaba más tiempo con la maestra shigure que con los demás. Aunque claro antes de mudarse también era así. Solo que menos.

Si bien a la maestra shigure no le gustaba kenichi o estaba enamorada de el. Si había comenzado a interesarse en él.

Kenichi se dirigía a las aguas termales del ryozanpaku, como no había trampas shigeru pensó que no estaría su maestra allí. Pero después de avanzar se encontró con su maestro ma kensei herido por una trampa. Por eso no había trampas, el maestro ma kensei habría caído en todas. Lo llevo a la clínica de akisame san y volvió a las aguas. Pensando que la maestra se habría ido ya para que el maestro ma kensei no la viera.

No obstante, al entrar en ellas se encontró con la maestra. Salvo que no estaba desnuda, por precaución del maestro ma kensei.

Un shurigen rasca levemente la camisa y bañador de Kenich. Mientras el grita maestraaaaa shigurrre. Su alma sale de su boca con miedo.

Shigure: Eres tú. . .Kenichi:.

Kenichi: M. maestra shigure.

Ambos permanecieron cómodamente disfrutando de las aguas termales.

Kenichi: Maestra shigure, usted no se lleva muy bien con el señor kensei no

Shigure: Mas. . . O menos. . . El siempre. . . Molesta.

Kenichi: Si lo sé. (Dijo sonriendo.)

Shigure: Pero tú. . . Te llevas bien con él. . . Con todos. . . Aquí.

Kenichi: Si.

Shigure: Yo. . . Te agrado kenichi.

(Kenichi se sorprendió por la pregunta de la maestra shigure, asi que sonrio nerviosamente y dijo.) Claro, jajajajaja.

Shigure: Soy muy. . . Estricta contigo. . . Al entrenar.

Kenichi. . . Jajajaja para nada. (Eso dijo kenichi, pero pensó nerviosamente, ella casi me mata con sus armas a diario.)

Shigure: Si te dan miedo. . . Puedes dejar de entrenar. . . Conmigo.

Kenichi: No se preocupe maestra. Quiero dominar mi miedo.

Shigure sonrió y dijo: Mañana. . . Te entrenare mejor. . .

Kenichi creyó que pensaba. Pero en realidad dejo escapar un pequeño susurro que decía. La maestra shigure es más hermosa cuando sonríe, quisiera verla sonreír más.

Shigure: Ya es. . . muy tarde. . . Debes. . . Ir a dormir. . . Y yo. . . También.

Kenichi: Hasta luego maestra shigure.

Shigure: Descansa bien. . . Pequeño kenichi.

Mientras la maestra shigure jalaba a kenichi para que saltara al acantilado. Ella se percató de que honoka estaba en peligro y al no tener más que solo 3 flechas. Le dispar tiburones mientras saltaba, y aterrizaba en la balsa flotador de honoka. La tomo en brazos y se la arrojo a miu.

Un tiburón surgido del agua tras otro, y con ello no tuvo más opción que gastar su última flecha en el más cercano. Al ver esto kenichi se arrojó sin pensar en nada, probablemente motivado por la adrenalina. Aterizo de una patada en un tiburón y llego con shigure. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Shigure: No debiste. . . Saltar.

Kenichi: Lo sé, y me arrepiento profundamente de ello. (Decía con un rostro empapado de miedo y sudor)

En eso llego el venerable y los salvo. Final feliz 2.0 100% cofirmit iluminati.

Kenichi estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, cuando fue detenido por shigure.

Shigure(Mientras apartaba la mirada): Gra. . . Gracias por tratar de ayudarme. . .

Kenichi(Sonrisa): No hay problema. Gracias por enseñarme a nadar, por cierto maestra. Qué edad tienes.

Shigure: No sé.

Kenichi: ¿No lo sabes?

Shigure: Mi padre. . . Nunca se molestó en decirme. Pero e estado. . . En el riozanpaku por lomenos. . . 12 años.

Kenichi: ¿Por lo menos?

Shigure: Si. . . Buenas noches.

(Shigure se va caminando tranquilamente).

(Vuelve a haber un timeskip hasta el capítulo 39, casi todos los eventos sucedieron igual en este capítulo, salvo que kenichi llevaba una mochila)

Kenichi se enfrentaba a las valkirias, mientras miu llevaba al gato al veterinario. Mientas kenichi esquivaba un corte de una guadaña. Esta rasga su mochila y de ella cae una katana pequeña envainada, junto a una nota y un pequeño dibujo de la cabeza de shigure.

Kenichi toma la katana y le la nota.

Nota: Espero. . . Que te guste mi regalo. . . Kenichi. . . Con cariño. . . No olvides. . . Tu entrenamiento.

Kenichi: En qué momento puso el arma en mi mochila.

(Kenichi dudo un momento, pero al final desenvaino su katana y se puso en guardia. Con ella se defendió un poco de las valkirias. A pesar de que aun tenía temor por las armas, al usar una. Sintió que la situación estaba más igualada, y que la batalla era más justa. Pues aprendió de akisame que no se debe usar armas contra alguien desarmado.)

Corrió a recoger a kisara y empleo una retirada estratégica.

Después de que shigure mostrara su superioridad Asia las valkirias. Y les diera la lección de dominarse a uno mismo antes que a las armas. Miro a kenichi.

Shigure: Emplea los resultados. . . De tu entrenamiento kenichi.

Kenichi: Pero. . . Son demasiadas maestra, y no estoy a su nivel.

Shigure: No te pido. . . Que las derrotes. . . Solo que. . . Emplees los resultados. . . De tu entrenamiento.

Kenichi: Pero maestra.

Shigure: Además. . . te servirá para. . . Para acostumbrarte y familiarizarte. . . Con las peleas de armas. . . Sera bueno para ti. . . Experimentar esta clase. . . De combates.

Kenichi(bajo la cabeza, apretó los puños, guardo silencio unos segundos): P. . . Peleare maestra.

Shigure: Bien kenichi.

Shigure: Has mejorado bastante.

Kenichi: Gracias maestra shigure.

Shigure: Atenderé. . . Tus heridas.

(La maestra saco un botiquín detrás de ella)

Shigure: Siéntate.

Kenichi: Esta bien.

(Después de que kenichi se sentara y se quitara la camina. La maestra shigure limpiaba las cortaduras ensangrentadas de kenichi con alcohol. Este último hacía gestos de dolor y medio se quejaba en voz baja)

Shigure: Te duele. . . mucho.

Kenichi: No tanto como esperaba.

Shigure: Deja de. . . Moverte. . . No podre tratarte adecuadamente. . . así.

Kenichi: Lo siento pero. . . Duele.

El riosanpaku estaba sumergido en una falta de sonido, hacia algo de frio esa noche. Kenichi miro de repente la luna llena.

Kenichi: Es bastante tarde.

Shigure: Todos. . . Ya están durmiendo.

Kenichi: Eso suponía. ¿Realmente estoy avanzando?

Shigure: ¿Lo dudas?

Kenichi: No siento que mi manejo de las armas sea lo suficientemente bueno, aun.

Shigure: Estas. . . Progresando. . . Lentamente. . . Pero percibo fácilmente. . . Cada paso. . . Que das. Lo estas haciendo bien. . . kenichi.

Kenichi: Gracias maestra.

(La maestra termino de limpiar las heridas de kenichi, coció algunas y las vendo con vendas nuevas. Después de eso kenichi volvió a ponerse la camisa.) Ambos se quedaron e silencio hacer nada, por varios minutos. Solo se percibía una quietud bastante agradable.

Kenichi estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sosteniendo y mirando su katana corta, mientras shigure recordaba la batalla que kenichi tuvo ese día. Shigure guio su mano hasta tocar la kenichi estaba usando, para sostener su arma.

Shigure: ¿Quieres. . . Entrenar?. O debería decir. . . Te parece bien. . . Si entrenamos.

Kenichi: Quiero entrenar. . . Pero no creo poder en mi condición actual.

Shigure: No todo en un entrenamiento. . . Es práctica. . . También esta. . . La teoría.

Shigure llevo a kenichi de la mano hasta los troncos cortados., para practica los lanzamientos de los shuriken. Ella saco varios y tomo postura para lanzarlos.

Kenichi: Ahí muy poca luz maestra.

Shigure: No necesito. . . Usar mis ojos.

Kenichi se sorprendió al ver, como todos los shuriken dieron en el blanco. A pesar de que la maestra shigure había cerrado los ojos, antes de lanzarlos.

Shigure: Ahí varias formas. . . De dar en el blanco. . . No solo. . . Usando los ojos. . . Puedes usar el oído. . . O hasta el olfato. . . Pero ahora. . . No estoy usando ninguno. . . De mis sentidos. . .

Kenichi ¿Eh? Pero entonces como lo hace.

Shigure: Sintiendo el chi. . . de los troncos. Todo está hecho. . . De energía. . . La materia. . . Solo es otra forma. . . De esta. . . Al igual que se puede sentir el chi. . . Puedes. . . Sentir la energía. . . De los troncos. . . Esencialmente y. . . técnicamente. . . son lo mismo. . . Cierra los ojos. . . Kenichi. . . Trata de sentir. . . El chi de los troncos.

Kenichi cerró los ojos, se sentó cruzando los pies. Y trato de sentir el chi.

Kenichi: No siento nada.

Shigure: Es. . . normal. . . Es la primera vez. . . Que lo hace. . . Necesitas. . . Práctica. . .

Kenichi: Suspiro, es cierto. Seguir intentando un rato más.

Después de una práctica corta.

Shigure: Caminemos. . . Un rato.

Kenichi: No es tan tarde, me iría bien caminar un poco.

Kenichi y shigure salieron del rizanpaku, mientras daban su paseo. Se dieron cuenta de que no había casi nadie en las calles. La quietud y el aire fresco, era algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Keichi: (Pensamiento) Estoy. . . Caminando asolados con la maestra shigure. Porque me siento tan. . . Nervioso. (Kenichi la mira unos segundos).

Kenichi: Ella es. . . Tan hermosa. Me pregunto si estará saliendo con alguien. No, que estoy pensando. Yo, quiero estar con mí. ¿No? Yo. ¿En verdad la quiero a ella? No puedo pensar asi, la maestra shigure es mayor que yo. . . Es mi maestra y. . . Es asombrosa, tiene habilidades excepcionales, y es tan bella. Como alguien así quería estar conmigo. Suspiro, entre mas lo pienso, más motivos surgen para que no pueda estar con ella.

Shigure: Que sucede. . . Kenichi. . . ¿Por qué suspiras?

Kenichi: (Sorprendido) No es nada maestra shigure (Sonrisa).

Shigure : Estas. . . Seguro. . . Tu mirada fue melancólica. . . Por unos segundos.

Kenichi: No es nada.

Shigure: Esta. . . Bien si no. . . Me quieres decir. . . Lo respeto. . .

Ambos siguieron caminando sin decir nada más, pero algo cambio. Ninguno se miraba, ambos evitaban voltear a verse.

Shigure: (Pensamiento). Kenichi se está. . . Esforzando para. . . Mejorar. ¿Por qué me siento. . . Nerviosa a su lado? ¿Por qué estoy. . . Sonrojada? ¿Y porque quiero. . . Acercarme mas a el? ¿Por qué estoy. . . Disfrutando estar a. . . Su lado?

La maestra shigure volteo a ver a kenichi, él se dio cuenta y le regreso la mirada. Shigure se sonrojo y con una mirada de sorpresa. Y aparto la mira rápidamente.

Kenichi: (Pensamiento) Me pregunto porque la maestra shigure aparto su mirada. ¿Acaso estará nerviosa de verme? Solo sé que yo si estoy nervioso de mirarla. Caminar solo con ella, en medio de la noche, solos y solo guiados por la luz de los focos. Sería raro si no me sintiera así, aun si se trata de mi maestra.

Ambos regresaron al rozanpaku, kenichi acompaño a la shigure hasta su habitación y se despidió de ella. Mientras se alejaba, la shigure de despidió y pensó.

Shigure: Buenas noches también. . . kenichi. (Pensamiento) ¿Acaso. . . Estoy interesada. . . en kenichi?


End file.
